


Quid Pro Quo

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Caning, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom Original Percival Graves, First Time for Everything Fest, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Power Play, Rimming, Watersports, credence crying during sex, graves pov, graves shushing during sex, magical sex, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Percival finally decides to end the virtual dance he and Credence have been sharing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamikazeSoundSociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeSoundSociety/gifts).



> specifics:  
> requested by lovely Kamikaze,  
> watersports, desperation, caning, aftercare.  
> this is a bit like 0-spanking but yannow.

Percival and Credence had only been living together six months, but it felt like eternity sometimes. Especially when the boy would shuffle out for breakfast with mussed hair, bleary eyes, and sheet creases on his cheek. He wanted nothing more than to pull the boy into his arms, kiss him breathless, and  _ then _ say his good morning, the polite conversations that were mere conventions to hide his strong feelings.

He’d recovered from Grindelwald’s imprisonment of him within three of those incredible months, because of Credence’s comforting presence. Even if they never did anything beyond a platonic hug, or share the couch while reading a book in front of the crackling fireplace, still, it was much more than any potion or trained healer could do for him. 

He knew that though the boy was innocent to things, including magic and things beyond what his horrible previous guardian had brainwashed him about, Percival was in need of something he suspected that Credence could provide. Simply yielding to him, and following him, unconsciously or not. 

The easiest idea came to him when he noticed how Credence would flush pink when he’d say something complimentary, whether about his reading progression or spellwork with his new wand, it seemed to be a good starting point.

“Credence, your hair is growing out nicely. You look very handsome.”

“M-mister Graves…”

He cocked a brow at the boy, who was goggling at him from across the breakfast table, and then saw the beginnings of a blush as Credence finally caved, and reached up to caress a long dark wave, curling against his ear.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome my boy.”

The possessive endearment slipped out, unbidden, and he could have bit his tongue for being so stupid, but the blush only deepened on the boy’s cheeks, and he ducked his gaze, boring a hole into his toast and eggs.

“Have you got big plans for today?”

A suggestion was tickling the back of his mind, and though it would have been much simpler to just use a hint of magic with it, he felt dishonest, and he knew it was a slippery slope, before he knew it, he’d be imperiusing the boy to do everything he wanted.

A spear of heat licked down his spine at the idea, and he shoved it away, threw it in a virtual lockbox in his mind, and turned from it.

“No Mister Graves. Just going to finish chapter thirteen of the Standard Book of Spells, I hope.”

“Make sure you stay well hydrated. You need to continue to take care of yourself. It will help your magic build.”

Since the obscurus was destroyed, leaving behind only a typical amount of power for the average wizard, albeit one that still needed careful tending and practice, Credence was indeed a fragile thing. Percival enjoyed the idea of housing and caring for him, but more than that, he wanted the boy to reach his full potential, even if it meant a few pleasurable distractions along the way.

“Yes, Mister Graves.”

“Try to finish a glass of water with every meal, hmm?” 

That would be more than enough, leading into a lazy evening of reading and lounging in the living room.

Credence nodded, and Percival felt a swell of pride, along with the heat settling in his abdomen.

“Good boy.”

 

* * *

 

He returned home to his apartment to find Credence less than alert, in fact, he was asleep on the couch, a book still clutched in his arms, and his lips parted as he breathed, deeply, shifting slightly at the sound of the door closing, a dark curl falling over his forehead.

The fire was almost dead, mere embers now, but Percival paid it no mind as he approached, sending his coat to hang with magic, and putting together a light supper for them both in the kitchen. He knelt before Credence and stroked a hand down his arm to his waist, stopping on his hipbone, pronounced even through the padding of fabric that was his pants.

“Dear boy, wake up. It’s time for dinner…”

Brown eyes slowly opened, and focused on his almost at once, pink kissing along the edges of his cheekbones.

“Mister Graves… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep…”

“Shh-hh, it’s perfectly all right. I’m sure you were studying very hard.”

“Yes…”

“Come on then. I’ve made us a nice tomato soup and cheese sandwich each for dinner.”

Credence swallowed, and sat up, wincing slightly, putting a hand automatically to his stomach, and Percival fought the urge to yank his hand away, and bring it to his lips instead.

“I need to, uh, wash my hands first.”

“Nonsense. Magic for that my boy.  _ Scourgify. _ ”

Credence squirmed and then sighed, following him into the kitchen, through to the dining room, and Percival tried to ignore the thrill shooting through him. First his boy had lied to him, and now he was fighting his own discomfort. He was going straight to hell for the torture he would put him through, but oh, how sweet would his relief be?

They both sipped on a glass of water throughout dinner, and Credence’s face remained flushed, while Percival’s trousers got tighter with every passing moment. He’d jerked off once during his lunch break at work, just thinking about what he was going to do that night, how he would end the dry spell and break the silence between them, but it hadn’t been enough.

“Mister Graves, may I be excused? I’m sorry, but I need to lay down.”

“You’d leave me alone, for the rest of the evening?”

Wide brown eyes met his, and the shiver that wracked his body had nothing to do with temperature.

“Oh no Mister Graves… I don’t mean to be rude.”

“But you have. You’ve lied to be already.”

Mentioning it was less than subtle, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He was losing his mind with need.

“I…”

Percival stood, and walked over around the table to his side, putting a hand gently on the back of his chair, noting how instead of flinching away, Credence seemed to list closer, as if chasing after his touch.

“I think you need to be punished. Don’t you?”

“M-mister Graves?”

He doesn’t want to use his belt, nor just his hands, as he knows of the boy’s past, the scars littering his back and his thighs, but he wants to make an impression, and he doesn’t know how. Short of conjuring something up, modifying his new wand… oh. Like a cane.

A walking stick.

“Credence, go to your room, take off your pants, bend over the end of the bed, and wait for me.”

 

* * *

A moment, even thousands of them, would never be enough to compose himself and prepare for the sight of his incredibly lovely ward obeying him. Perhaps he’d never argued in his life, he accepted what he was told, as long as kindness was ensured or would follow. Percival could never dream of hurting anyone, much less Credence, without following it up with pure worship.

He transfigured his wand temporarily into a four foot cane, laced with silver and ebony all the way to the tip, and he made sure that the boy could see it as he walked into his room, cock twitching in his trousers at so much bare skin exposed.

Credence had left his shirt on, but pulled it up over his back slightly, and was resting his arms and cheek on the blankets, breathing deep and slow, preparing for the worst.

“Dear boy, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“But it always does.”

“I need you to trust me.”

Dark eyes, liquid with unshed tears meet his, and there was a heartstopping moment of hesitation, before his boy nodded.

It was all new for them, every little moment.

Percival moved forward, and stepped to the side, lifting the cane,

“Count for me. Please, to seven.”

A magical number, and a powerful one at that, but Credence doesn’t understand the significance, of course.

The first hit makes the boy’s ass bounce, and he cried out, as if before he could stop himself, but quickly followed it with a timid, “One.”

Percival bit his lip to keep from smiling. He was so proud of his boy.

Another smack of the cane against Credence’s pert ass, in a different spot, and the marks were more visible now, twin lines of pink contrasting with the pale creaminess of his skin.

He shivered, and his hands can be seen fisting the blankets above his head, as his hips stuttered against the end of the bed, thrusting into the softness of the sheets.

“Everything all right?” He would never break a scene, not that they were technically even in one, but for Credence, he could do anything.  _ Any _ thing at all.

“N-no Mister Graves… I need… I need to…”

“I know, you can hold on for me.”

He wasn’t sure if the boy was more aroused or desperate to urinate in that moment, but it didn’t matter. One or the other would happen eventually.

The third and fourth and fifth hits followed in quick succession, and tears started to escape the boy, slipping down his cheeks, as he remained relatively silent, despite the severe discomfort he had to be experiencing.

Percival did not want to break him, but he  _ did _ want Credence to admit to a point where he did not like it, where he was either in pain, or simply wanted to stop.

Yet he seemed to be unable to do anything of the sort.

He dragged a hand from the swelling marks on the boy’s ass to the base of his spine, and he felt his heartbeat thundering under his palm.

“Credence… do you want me to stop?”

His cock was aching, leaking against his underwear, and he wanted nothing more than to tug the zip down and shove it in between the boy’s cheeks, and come over his back. That would be less than kind and more than presumptuous, so he refrained.

“No… please… I can’t…”

_ Thwack! _

A sixth hit of the cane, and Credence’s back arched, and he pushed up from the bed onto his elbows, crying in earnest, and Percival swallowed thickly as he heard a soft hissing sound. Wetness seeped down the end of the bed, as Credence finally gave in, and let go, his thighs trembled with the effort to remain standing as his cock continued to spurt urine against the bed, soaking down onto the floor, the carpet, and puddling between the boy’s feet.

Percival hit him again, the seventh and final time, and the boy keened, high pitched and deafening, before a sob hiccuped out of him, and he fell forward again, collapsing onto the bed, pliant and boneless. Still no protest, no calling for it to stop, even if Percival no longer had any punishment left to dole out.

He palmed himself through his trousers, so very tempted to just vanish the fabric and give in.

“Credence… baby, why are you crying?”

“Mister Graves… I’m so sorry… I’m so disgusting… I ruined your guest room and the floor.”

The cane fell to the floor with a clatter, and instantly turned back into his wand, a normal fifteen inches of silver and black wood, as Percival dropped to his knees behind the boy, scattering kisses over the red marks on his ass, and then rubbing a hand soothingly over the back of his thighs,

“Shh-hh no. You did so well. You need to stop being so stubborn dear one. Let me… let me care for you. May I make you come?”

He rubbed his cheek against Credence’s left side, and waited patiently, careful, quiet, until he heard the boy draw in a shuddering breath, and nod slowly.

Percival gently put a thumb on each side of the boy’s cheeks, spreading him carefully to drag his tongue over his taint and against his puckered hole.

Credence shuddered again, and whimpered.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh-hh, just feel it baby.”

He wordlessly spelled his fingers slick, and pressed one inside, one knuckle at a time, until Credence was writhing around, purposefully shifting his cock against the damp sheets, trying to gain friction.

“Close?”

“Mhm…”

Percival smirked, and then slid another finger inside, beside the first, curling them slowly, before finding the spot that made his boy gasp, and arch closer.

“Come for me baby.”

Credence jerked his hips, and panted out a moan, as he clenched tight around Percival’s fingers, and then went lax, barely noticing when he withdrew his hand and slapped the boy’s ass.

“Turn over for me.”

Credence did so, slowly, clearly a bit uncomfortable, until Percival realized it was because he was trying to hide just how messy he was. Come was shiny and sticky on his stomach, as his cock, still hard, rested against his thigh.

That one handsfree orgasm hadn’t been nearly enough. Or his boy had  _ really _ liked all of it.

How much of it? He didn’t know. 

The wetting? The spanking? Both?

“You’re beautiful. So big for me. I’ll need magic to keep from choking.”

He couldn’t help the smile that curled over his lips, as he locked eyes with Credence, first putting a hand to the boy’s cock, stroking the entire length, oversensitized, as he saw the boy’s hips twitch, before swiping his thumb over the slit, clear liquid beading at the tip once more, and he saw the boy swallow, and shake his head.

“No, you can’t do that… it’s demeaning, and I’m dirty…”

“Lovely, magic remember? Why don’t you clean us up, and remove my clothing. Show me what you’ve learned.”

Credence drew in a shaky breath, and then squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating, and Percival felt the second that cool air caressed his skin, that he’d succeeded. 

Both hands grasped at the boy’s slender hips, tugging him closer, almost forcing his cock down his throat, and he moaned around the thickness of his shaft, sucking and licking and doing his utmost to drive the boy insane with pleasure, to reward him so sweetly for his beautiful submission. Words were always his worst way to convey how he felt, he preferred to  _ show _ .

The boy put a hand to his hair, fingers curling against his scalp and tugging hard, pulling him back, and Percival’s own eyes watered, saliva sliding down his chin before he could wipe it away, and he wondered how he looked in Credence’s eyes.

“Stop, please. It feels too… much. Hurts a little.”

He smirked,

“That’s rather the point. Would you prefer I teased you instead? Fucked you and made it feel good again... Didn’t let you come until I had?”

Credence bit his lip, and remained stock still.

Percival blinked, and then got back on his feet, towering over the boy, who trembled slightly, but opened his legs wider.

“You would?”

Credence’s blush spread rapidly down his chest from just his sharp cheekbones, peaking his nipples, and then even his cock twitched against his stomach,

“Yes… please.”

“You can’t come again, not before me, if I were to put something on this pretty cock… would you like that? To help you hold back?”

Credence nodded, even though he likely had no idea what Percival was referring to.

The lack of sexual experience was suddenly more appealing than anything else.

A spell slicked his fingers once more, and he rubbed them between the boy’s cheeks, making him arch into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, and another twirl of his hand conjured a metal ring at the base of the boy’s cock, making his hips stutter slightly, even as he tried to press closer, to urge Percival’s fingers deeper once more. 

He’d tried to be good, tried to be gentle and start back with one, but it had slipped in so easily, as he was still loose and pliant, adding a second at once was a mindlessly simple choice, and then he was up to three, steadily moving in and out until Credence was mewling, cock dripping onto his stomach in earnest, begging Percival to please, stop torturing him.

“Okay, I’m going to put my cock inside you.”

“Yes, yes, please.”

“Isn’t this a sin, baby boy?”

He was teasing, but Credence’s eyes snapped open, and his jaw slackened,

“Sir… it’s you, anything you do I want.”

“Is that right?”

The boy nodded fervently, biting his lip, and Percival was highly tempted to make a request, even as he caressed the closest inner thigh, and dragged him closer, withdrawing his hand from Credence’s pink hole, gaping and shiny with lube.

“Call me Daddy.”

“Ungh… yes… Daddy.”

Percival needed to get a fucking move on, or he was going to spill on the boy’s thighs instead of inside him like he wanted to be.

“Perfect baby. Just like that. Hold still.”

Credence locked eyes with him, and Percival took his time, as best he could, slowly pressing the head of his cock forward, breaching the rim, then almost slipping in completely, thanks to the slick, and a sudden aid of the boy’s legs wrapping around his waist, nudging him closer.

“Please Daddy, more!”

Credence’s cock was almost purple at the head, the enchanted ring keeping him from finishing at the first brush of Percival’s cock head against his boy’s prostate, which he could almost  _ feel _ at his current angle. He leaned down to capture those plush lips in a kiss, temporarily silencing the needy cries of his boy.

It shouldn't have happened like that, the kiss shouldn't have been so sloppy and needful, but it was perfect, and only made him harder, knowing the boy would taste himself on Percival's tongue.

He was being so good, and he told Credence so, that he could take his cock like that, easily, for it was still thicker than even four fingers could have prepared him for.

He wasn’t sure how long he would last either, the hot and agonizingly tight grasp of his boy putting him dangerously close after three full thrusts, and he knew he was leaving bruises on those hips, from just his fingers.

“Ready baby?”

“Yes!”

Percival smiled, kissing down Credence’s jawline, before marking his neck, and then groaning out his release, fucking deep inside his boy, relishing how he shuddered and only gripped him harder, ankles locked around his lower back, and he could feel the boy’s cock twitching, trapped between their bodies, so he waved a hand, and freed it from the ring, wetness instantly slicking their stomachs and up to the boy’s chest.

“Oh… Daddy… I feel so full.”

He chuckled darkly, unable to help himself, before pulling back slightly, freeing himself from the clench of Credence’s ass, watching fondly as his come began to slip out.

“It’s how you should always feel after I fuck you baby. If that’s something you would want… again…?”

Credence’s eyes opened slowly, and tears shone in them still,

“Yes… would you want to?”

Percival smiled, fondness bleeding through against his wishes, as his hand lifted to stroke the boy’s cheek, pushing back his sweaty brown locks,

“Very much so.”

Credence’s answering smile was almost blinding, and Percival wanted nothing more than to ensure he saw it every day, as often as possible.

“I’m still tired...Daddy.”

“Go on dear boy. Shift up and get tucked in. I’ll be back to kiss you goodnight.”

“No please, won’t you stay with me until I fall asleep?”

Percival licked his lips, and then nodded.

“Very well.”

Credence sat up and scooted back, seemingly uncaring of the mess between his thighs, and then slipped under the sheets, blushing only a little, as Percival sighed, and waved a hand, cleaning them both properly, before summoning a pair of silk sleep shorts, and then climbing in behind the boy, pulling him against his chest, feeling as he relaxed, a little bit at a time.

“Sleep my boy. It’s all right.”

“Thank you Daddy.”

Credence’s head tucked right under his chin, and Percival smiled to himself as he heard the boy’s breathing even out. The night had gone better than he could have ever dreamed, and now, he didn’t  _ need _ to just dream about it anymore.

 

* * *

**_end_ **

  
  
  



End file.
